


Gnome Prince

by Sanctuarygirl



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Dipper, Greg is Sweet, Love, M/M, Pacfica is a lesbian, Same universe AU, bi wirt, dipper is so gay, i made it so, i try to keep them in characters, mabel is adorkable as always, pan mabel, things go wrong sometimes, wirt is a worry wort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuarygirl/pseuds/Sanctuarygirl
Summary: Wirt and Greg are thrown into a world thy have no knowledge of and have to rely on gnomes to help them out. Throw the pines twins in there and things get chaotic. What happens when a certain someone falls for the newly pronounced Gnome Prince?





	1. Chapter 1

Wirt's P.O.V

This forest is strange. Greg and I have been walking in this forest for who knows how long and no sign of helpful life. I don't even know if we are still over the garden wall. After I saved Greg and we were in ambulances, we woke up here. Jensen Funderburger was still here. I've never been so home sick.   
"Wirt! Look, crystals!" Greg exclaimed happily. I rested my gaze on a group of crystals surrounded by mushrooms. They glowed bright like stars. Almost like the stars were taken straight from the sky and was placed here to rest safely. I heard a gasp and turned only to see little people surrounding us.   
"Oh oh your majesty! We've been waiting for you to come! The Gnome kingdom can now be ruled!" The small gnome cheered. I was puzzled at first but then realised I was still in my Halloween "costume." I'm not a gnome but everyone keeps thinking I am. I hesitantly spoke to the cheering gnomes.   
"Uh...excuse me? I'm not your majesty." I spoke shakily still surprised that gnomes actually existed. Then again nothing like this should faze me but indeed it still does. They stopped cheering and turned to look at me all of their small eyes stared up at me and I stared back. The leader I presumed laughed a loud laugh.   
"Ahaha! You're right kid! You still a young prince you can't rule just yet! We will refer to you as gnome prince!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and searched for Greg. He was sitting with some gnomes telling them stories. I swear you could set him up with a wall and he would still talk to it. I felt tiny hands lift me and I could feel myself being carried by these things. I was then thrown onto a bed of flowers which was much softer then the forest floor. I sighed and felt sleepiness set in. I was exhausted from the past events. I saw Gregory being carried in and set on a bed similar to mine. He too sighed and fell into a deep slumber. I relaxed and gave into sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning I awoke with gnomes at my side. I nearly shrieked when one spoke up.   
"Woah there your majesty! It's just us! We heard the pines twins were in the forest again and we came to protect you incase they came through here again." He explained. I nodded and sat up. I searched for Greg and found him up against a tree eating what looked like oatmeal.   
"Where did you guys get oatmeal?" I asked wondering how these small gnomes managed to get human breakfast. They stared at me and pointed to the north opening of the forest. I began to walk in that direction when the leader of the gnomes stopped me. I never really asked his name if he has one.   
"Your majesty wait! The twins are in the woods! They are dangerous and have harmed many of our own. Granted we did try to kidnap Mabel so she could be our queen and rule." He spoke and then ran for cover when we heard voices. They all scrambled and one tripped. I hid behind a tree watching the situation unfold. I saw Greg holding a few gnomes and Jensen Funderburger.   
"Mabel I told you not to touch those! They are dangerous remember?" I heard a male voice say. I then heard a female voice laugh and it got louder in my direction. I looked towards the gnome that tripped and felt bad. They took us in and protected us and I just left him there. The twins finally came into view. Both had brown hair and eyes that seemed to shine. The female who I presumed was Mabel had a pink sweater on and a purple skirt. She wore a blue and pink headband to contrast against her hair. The boy wore and orange shirt and blue vest with blue shorts. He wore a hat with a pine tree on it, maybe they are called pine twins for a reason? The male bent over and picked up the fallen gnome and he struggled. He squirmed and tried to break free of the males hold. I've grown kinda fond of these guys though they seem weird at first.   
"Mabel I found another gnome. Geeez i thought we saw the last of you guys." He spoke while holding my subject. I took in a breath and walked out towards them. I heard a low your majesty and they turned to look at me.  
"Um...excuse me? Why are you holding my friend? Could you put him down?" I asked in my bravest voice possible. The male turned a bright red and quickly dropped the gnome and I caught him mid drop placing him on the ground. He ran towards a tree and hid with the others. I turned to look at the twins before me, both were looking up at me in awe like they've never seen another person before in their life. Mabel began to stutter and quickly fled the scene leaving her brother behind. He looked up at me and turned a dark shade of Crimson and began to stutter.  
"I'm v-very s-sorry I didn't t-think anyone saw." He then turned and ran away far from the wooded area where my friends and I stood. I heard cheering and castes my gaze upon the small group of gnomes.   
"The prince has saved us!" They seemed to cheer. I'm no prince or anything but I could get used to the treatment. I mean this is a nice place and the subjects are quirky but hey it's a place to stay until me and Greg figure out where we are right? I sighed and went back to lay down on my flower bed. I gazed upwards the sun shining brightly through the trees, reflecting off of the crystals and creating a star effect. It almost looked like stars in broad daylight. It was so beautiful here. I guess it won't be so bad here.


	2. The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shack is...somethin.

Wirt's P.O.V

I sighed and sat up. It was early in the day when the dew was on the blades of grass shining under the rising sun. It was oddly peaceful for an odd forest. I castes my gaze to the north opening and wondered what was so dangerous about those twins. They seemed fairly harmless. I stood up quietly and headed towards the north opening. The trees were taller her in the deeper part of the forest, but near the opening which was maybe a mile or two away the trees were shorter and smaller in size. I realised that the deeper you go into the forest the stranger the inhabitants are. I've never really noticed this when traveling through here. I walked back to the bed and searched for Greg.   
"Greg, do you want to go exploring with me?" I hesitantly asked. I don't normally ask him things like this due to being in an unknown location and we could get lost even more. He turned to look at me and he smiled. He quickly stood up and ran close to me. I looked towards the gnome leader and spoke with confidence.   
"We are going to explore the area, please trust me when I say we will come back." He nodded and gathered up the gnomes. They got into a formation then scurried deeper into the woods. Greg and I then headed to the north opening. We started getting to the smaller trees when we saw an old shack. It had Mystery Shack on it but the S fell off of the building. Greg looked up at me and his eyes widened in wonder. He then took off towards the shack and up to the door. On the front it had 'open' so I suppose it is a gift shop. I held Greg's hand and pushed open the door.   
The inside of the shop was definitely old looking and the merchandise was all fake. Well as far as I know anyways, from the things I've seen I really wouldn't doubt much of anything. There was only two people in the shop including the red headed cashier. She was currently reading a magazine with her boots upon the counter top. She didn't seem to notice any customers arriving seeing as she never once looked up at me and Greg. Greg ran off down on of the Isles probably looking for candy or toys. I was walking around looking at all of the merchandise when I bumped into someone.   
"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I was just looking around-" I turned and saw the red-faced male from yesterday. He was sweeping the hardwood floor and was bright red. I stood up straight, being around a head taller then the male I had to look down a bit. He still didn't move.  
"Um...hello? I'm Wirt. I know we met in the woods the other day and we seemed to get off on the wrong foot. You see me and my brother are lost and we found ourselves here with the gnomes. Are you alright?" I asked quietly. He nodded and began to walk out to the back of the shack outside. He made the follow me motion and I did what I was told. Greg who at the time was playing with snow globes followed as well. Just as we walked outside a leaf blower was shoved into my face. I blinked and pushed it away.  
"Is that supposed to intimidate me? I'm not a small gnome. Like I said before I'm Wirt and this is Greg we are lost. Can you help us?" He blushed and then nodded again. This boy was so weirdly...cute?

Wait...what?


	3. No Way

Wirt's P.O.V

So far me and Greg have been lost in this place, Gravity Falls. The boy, Dipper, told us this place is full of mysteries and how me and Greg got here were one of them. We stood outside the shack and Dipper stared at Greg and I. He looked at me for a period of time and began to turn red.

"Uh, Dipper are you sure you're alright? You keep turning red." I asked concerned. He blushed harder and began talking. His voice cracked like the situation was making it hard to speak.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Not totally panicking." He spoke slowly then turned away from me and began yelling at the shack for his sister. Greg turned to me and shrugged, i shrugged back. Soon we heard loud food steps and the shack's door bust open. Mabel was breathing like she just ran a marathon. She saw me and smiled, showing her braces. She quickly made her way up to me and stuck out her hand.  
"Hi im Mabel!" She practically yelled aloud. I nodded and shook her hand.   
"I'm Wirt and this is Greg. We have gotten lost in the forest, it actually a pretty long story." I spoke awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Mabel nodded and Dipper finally spoke up.   
"You maybe want to tell us this story? We have all the time in the world right now." He cracked a smile and motioned towards the shack. Greg began to nod but i objected seeing as it was starting to get darker. I promised the gnomes me and Greg would return.   
"Sorry guys but maybe we can do it tomorrow. You see i promised the gnomes that i would return, that we would return to where they reside." The twins nodded and Mabel smiled widely.   
"Okay then, we meet tomorrow at the shack to catch up on everything!" Mabel exclaimed and quickly ran back into the shack. Greg had started to make his way back to the forest while me and Dipper stayed put.   
"Uh sorry about shoving a leaf blower in your face earlier." Dipper apologized with a red face. I accepted the apology and began to leave.   
"Goodbye for now Dipper, we'll talk tomorrow." I calmly said while walking towards the forest entrance, i smiled at him. I saw Dippers face turn red when i smiled. Heh, Dipper is actually pretty cute...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I quickly caught up with Greg and we continued our path to the where the Gnomes lived.   
"Hey Wirt? You saw how Dippers face turned red when you talked to him? Your face does that when you talk to Sarah and you like Sarah. Does that mean Dipper likes you?" I stopped in my tracks and so did Greg. He stared up at me with a confused look on his face. I sighed and began to speak.   
"I suppose it does Greg. But I'm like five years older than him and besides i like Sarah." You said he was cute. I hadn't noticed i began my pacing back and forth habit when I'm nervous. I stopped and say Greg with wide eyes.   
"You like him don't you?" I blushed and shook my head no, denying the answer to that question. Greg shrugged and continued walking while i slacked behind. Do i like Dipper? I thought i only liked Sarah then again she's probably already taken by Jenson Funderburger. I sighed and walked quicker to catch up with Greg. Once we reached the Crystal heaven we went our separate ways. Greg went to sleep the second he hit the flower bed while i just laid there staring up at the stars shimmer. I don't know what these feelings are for Dipper, heck I've only really met him once! There's no way i already have feelings for him! I don't like Dipper...right?


	4. Filler

Wirt's P.O.V

I awoke to the suns early shine across my face. I squinted my eyes and looked around. No gnome in sight. I sighed and remembered our plans today, that's right, Greg and I have to go see the Pines twins. I am so confused about how I feel about Dipper Pines, I mean he's a boy about five years younger than me and I'm not gay. Well at least I don't think I am but I'm too sure. I suppose I should get up and wake Greg before we are considered late. I sat up on the flower bed and went to look for Greg. He wasn't on the bed where I left him, I hope he hasn't wandered off without me. I walked around through the crystal heaven and saw a few gnomes run around. I stopped one of them and asked about the whereabouts of Greg.

"He said he was heading to the Mystery Shack early Sir." One of the gnomes saluted like I was some kind of general, I nodded and he scurried away. Greg wandered off alone again, now I have to go find him. I hate when he wanders off alone, he either ends up in trouble or nearly dies alone. Like last time he went to sacrifice himself for me, I don't need another situation like that. I began walking to the mystery shack, through the woods. As I was walking I heard a loud high voice yell out.

"Come on Pinetree! Just this once listen to my advise, I know I've tried to kill you countess times but I promise you that boy is bad news. I sense another presence that wouldn't be too happy about me being in the same dimension he is. " The voice seemed worried and frightened. I hid behind a tree and listened.

"Bill, what do you know about him? It's not like he's dangerous, his younger brother isn't bad either. I don't care what you have to say, how can I even trust you after you've tried to kill me and Mable?" A familiar voice spoke. Dipper?! I held my breath for I knew he was talking about me and Greg. I awaited for a response from this Bill person.

"I JUST KNOW HE ISN'T A GOOD SIGN PINES! He has an aura I don't like, I've felt it before and I know it isn't good. A demon can recognize another demons presence." my eyebrows furrowed together, another demon? My mind flashed to the beast from the unknown before we ended up here. I let out a small gasp and I heard the two stop talking.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Dipper ask. I quickly and quietly got away from the scene and headed off to find Greg. I had to find him, if that bill guy is a demon than that means there's more danger here than we thought. I practically ran that old run down shack, I tripped over branches and I probably looked as I did when the beast had me in his branches. I had to find Greg and get out of here, but what about Dipper? I stopped in my tracks. What about Dipper? I don't know if whether or not I have feelings towards the boy. I hope I don't have any feelings towards him. I don't want him in any unnecessary danger. Greg is already in the middle of this because he is my brother and we are stuck here together. I hope that this will be easy, I don't want him or his sister hurt because of me. Like it or not you care for him. You care for someone you just met. I shook my head and kept walking till I made it to the shack and opened the gift shop door.

"Greg? Mable?" I called out and got no reply. I heard a loud bang from upstairs and through to door rushed Mable. Behind her was Greg both had what looked like gems on their faces. Mable pointed a gun type thing at my face and screamed bedazzler. I felt a smack and I reached up to touch my face. I had a gem glued to my face. Luckily it was still wet so I quickly took it off and wiped the glue off.

"Uh..Greg I think we need to go. This place isn't what it seems to be." I said in a hurried tone. I heard a squeal and weight on my chest. I fell back and hit my head. I opened my eyes to find Mable laying on my chest hugging me.

"NO YOU HAVE TO STAY, Dipper wouldn't like that you left without hanging out. Besides he has a thing for you!" I blushed profusely and pushed her off of me. I rushed to get up, and before I did the door opened. The bell above the door rang and I looked up to see Dipper's surprised face.

"Oh hey Wirt, heh I totally didn't forget you were coming today. I just went out to get something I lost a while back." Dipper began to laugh awkwardly. Lie. I know where he was and who he was talking to. I don't want to be around here for much longer. I stood up and went to grab Greg's hand when I was pulled backwards through a door. I was taken to the living room where a pig sat between two people. A big guy with a hat and question mark t-shirt and the red headed cashier from the other day.

"Sup dudes, who's this guy?" The girl asked while pointing at me. I hesitantly sat down nest to them seeing as I wasn't going anywhere soon. Greg sat nest to the big guy while I sat between the girl and Dipper. Mable sat in front of her pig.

"This is Wirt, Greg's older brother. Wirt this is Wendy and Soos. They work here and their our friends." Mable said happily. Dipper just nodded. I suppose I'll be here a long while, might as well get used to these people. Just watch your back.


	5. The Shadow

Dipper's P.O.V

As Mabel introduced Wirt and his brother to Wendy and Soos, I had a very odd feeling. Like there's something watching us. Bill would be a good candidate but I don't think it's him.   
"Uh, excuse us for a minute." I quickly said while getting up and grabbing Mabel's arm. I dragged her into the hallway and turned to look back at the guests in the living room. Wendy caught my eye and began to tell stories to the two boys until we got back.   
"Okay, Mabel do you feel like there's someone watching us?" I asked hesitantly knowing she would just brush it off. I began to pace back and forth when Mabel stopped me.

"Hang on bro bro, what do you mean? Like Bill watching us or you watching Wendy? Both are equally creepy." She laughed and I sent her a look. She began to laugh awkwardly and then abruptly stopped.   
"So like Bill would watch us?" She whispered. I nodded but explained.   
"It feels like there's someone watching us but I don't think it's Bill! I mean he reveals that he watches us after two hours of doing so! I get the weird feeling that this may not be a human either. Bill warned me-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bill talked to you? And you listened?! Dipper are you crazy? You know what he has done to us and you listen to him?!" I quickly covered her mouth and shushed her.   
"He warned me that another demon has come from where ever those two came from. If he's right and something is following them we have to stay away." I suddenly felt something wet against my hand. I quickly pulled it away after realizing she licked my hand.  
"Agh Mabel! Seriously?" She laughed and then got dangerously quiet.   
"Look Dipper I know you have a hard time trusting people but come on! Do they seem like back kids?" I shook my head and looked into the living room. Wirt was still talking with Wendy while Soos and Greg were watching TV. They seem normal. I looked back at Mabel and was about to speak when she interrupted me.   
"Dipping sauce, listen, they show no danger right? I trust them until they show that they are dangerous. Can you do that too?" I sighed and nodded. She fist pumped the air and smiled. She was about to walk back into the living room when she turned and looked at me.   
"I know you want to trust him dipper, I know you like him. You don't react to Wendy anymore. If you need to talk I'm here bro bro." I just looked at the floor and nodded. I heard her walk away and i raced upstairs. I flew onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow.   
They don't know yet, I don't want them to. I have to tell them at some point but I don't know how they would react. Mabel is the only one who actually knows about my sexuality, and that's only because she stuck her nose in things she shouldn't have! I was quickly yanked out of my thoughts when I heard a thump at the window. I got up slowly and looked out the window. Nothing was there, I shrugged and went to leave when i saw a shadow figure in the woods. I froze. Golden eyes stared up, looking directly at me. This wasn't its own world. Gravity falls wasn't its territory. Now the shadows prey was out of its marked territory. It came to gather them back. I swallowed and shook my head, I must have been in my thoughts for a while. When i looked back out the window nothing was there, no person, no animal, no shadow. I felt the urge to run and get Mabel away from those guys, maybe Bill was right, maybe they have brought something with them. I slowly walked down the stairs trying not to look traumatized at what just happened. I glanced into the living room and saw Mabel, Wendy, Greg, and Waddles. They were all playing around while Wendy was chanting 'go! Go! Go!' There was no Wirt or Soos to be found.   
"Dude, they're outside. You don't have to worry so much man." Wendy said while pointing towards the gift shop part of the shack. I nodded and practically ran to the Gift-shop. When I opened the door Soos was sweeping the floor and Wirt was looking at the weird phony gifts we had. I began to walk up to him.   
"Hey bert-I meant Wirt!" I awkwardly laughed and he just looked offended.   
"I would appreciate if you got my name right. Bert was a name people would call me at high-school when they made fun of me, so I appreciate if you'd use my name." He turned back to the snow globes with Bigfoot in them. I stopped laughing and coughed grabbing his attention.   
"I'm sorry I didn't know. I honestly didn't mean to get it wrong I've been lost in thoughts recently." He just nodded and turned to look at me. His eyes held distrust while his body was relaxed.   
"Look Dipper, I know you don't trust me, honestly I don't trust you either. But Greg seems comfortable around you so i will make an acceptation." I nodded and looked in his eyes, they were relaxed and showed another emotion. I began to walk past him when i tripped on an empty box I left earlier. I fell forward and knocked into Wirt, who fell backwards and landed on the floor. I closed my eyes when we fell and reopened them only to find Wirts face extra close to mine. If I attempted to get up, we would kiss. I could feel his breath on my lips, my heart was pounding. With me laying on his chest i could feel his heartbeat speed up.   
"Dipper?" He asked slowly. I looked at his lips then back at his eyes, I liked him. There was no way around it. He lifted his hand to my chin and raised my head a bit. He began to lean in as did I. Our lips were about to touch when I heard Mabel rush through the door.   
"Is everyone okay?!" I jumped slightly, but slightly was enough for our lips to touch. It was only a split second but I felt electricity flow through me. I heard mabel get closer to the isle we were on so i jumped up and grabbed wirt off of the ground.   
"Yeah Mabel we're fine! I just tripped and knocked into Wirt that's all!" Mabel squinted at me and then just nodded.   
"Okay well Greg said he wanted to go the gnomes soon." I turned to look at a bright red Wirt who just laughed awkwardly and agreed.   
"Yeah, Greg and I should get going soon." We all heard a crash and then Soos screaming for Waddles to forgive him. Mabel quickly ran off to see what the issue was. Wirt was about to run off when I grabbed his cloak(?)   
"I...uh...I apologize for what just happened. I didn't mean for that to happen, not that I didn't want it to, I mean-" i was silenced by a pair of lips. Wirt had kisses me again, does he like me?  
He pulled away and avoided my gaze.   
"I like you too dipper." He said lowly. I blushed a darker shade of red and began to rub the back of my neck.   
"That obvious huh?" I asked while looking away. He nodded and began to walk away, he turned and said something that made me freeze.

"Wake up child."


	6. Just An Illusion

Dipper P.O.V

"Wake up child."   
Wake up?! What does he mean wake up?! Suddenly everything seemed to melt away. I was sitting in my bedroom with branches around me. They grew put of the floor and wrapped themselves around me. I don't remember falling asleep. I struggled to release myself from these branches so i called out to Mabel. I heard more than one pair of feet running up the stairs, heavier ones were first. The door burst open and in came Wirt then Mabel and lastly Wendy. Mabel and Wendy gasped loudly and began to pull on the branches. That backfired by snapping Wendy in the face. She yelled out and fell backwards, Mabel went to assist her. I looked to Wirt and he seemed Grim, like he knew what was going on. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around my torso.   
"The branches will hang on to you so i need you to kick them off when i pull." He said almost deathly serious. I nodded and he pulled. I began to kick the branches and one by one they broke. Once I was free the rest seemed to shrivel and revert back to the normal wood planks the shack was made of. I realized i was still in Wirt's arms and coughed awkwardly to get his attention. He looked down at me and blushed bright red. He let me go and apologized. Everyone looked confused other than Wirt.

"Dudes what was that?" Wendy asked with a slight voice change. The branch must have hit her nose and caused her to sound weird. Mabel shrugged and I pulled out my Journal. I began to flip through the pages trying to find something on those branches.   
I heard Wirt sigh and walked back down stairs. He knew something, I could feel it. I raced down the stairs after him.   
"What was that?!" I yelled out, my voice cracked. He stopped and stood in the middle of the living room. Greg and Soos stopped talking the moment I yelled out. Wendy and Mabel ran down the stairs behind me. Wirt looked at Greg and Greg nodded. He then sighed.

Wirt's P.O.V   
"That was the work of the Beast. Where we come from the Beast lurks in the Unknown. He used to lurks out in the unknown looking for souls to use as oil. If he sees you he turns you into oil for his lantern to burn. He wonders the Unknown in search of new souls. The thing is he should be dead. We destroyed him." I stopped and looked down to the floor. I put Dipper in danger, I put all of them in danger just by being here! We need to get back hopefully before the beast does damage to this town. I don't want anyone here getting hurt, especially Dipper.

"So those branches that came from the shack floorboards are the work of some beast? Dude why don't you just fight it off?" Wendy asked confused. I shook my head quickly.  
"You can't fight it. We've tried and the only way it was destroyed was when you blew out his lantern. But he's back, he isn't some creature. He can't be stabbed or melted!" I began to shout. Greg pulled out a rock out of his front pocket and held it up.

"And that's a rock fact." He said with a slow voice. Mabel laughed at his chillness. I looked at him sternly and he hurriedly put away the rock. I sighed once again and turned towards the group.   
"Look it was nice meeting you all but we really need to get back to the forest." I spoke nervously. The beast was back and we needed to get as far away from them as possible. As soon as I said that Dipper jumped up.

"What?! No, no, no, you guys can't leave!" He said in a panicked tone.   
"Dipper right, you guys shouldn't be out there if that beast thing is out there." Wendy added. I shook my head.  
"If we don't return to the Gnomes they come looking, besides you all are in danger just by us being here. I don't want anyone getting hurt." I looked down at my feet, I can't believe that the Beast is back and out of the unknown. I began to walk towards the gift-shop door, Greg following behind me.   
"Sorry we couldn't stay long." Greg said sadly. I patted his head and opened the door. We walked out into the gift-shop and bumped into who I assumed was the owner. It was an older guy probably nearing 60? He was taller than me and was wearing a suit. He had glasses and an eye patch over one of the lens. I apologized and walked past him, Greg still stood in front of him. I called out to him and he scrambled to me. We left the Shack and began walking the trail to the Gnomes.

"Wirt? You really cared about getting Dipper out of those branches. I think you like him the way you like Sarah, your face was red too." I heard Greg behind me. Not this again.   
"Greg I don't like Dipper like that." I lied. I know i feel something for the boy, I wouldn't define it as love or like. At this point I had turned to face Greg. He looked confused for a moment before asking another question.   
"Is there somethin' wrong with liking boys?" He had pure confusing written across his face. I was a bit shocked he would ask this but I answered the best I could.  
"I don't see anything wrong with it, I mean there's nothing wrong with liking someone of the same gender." I began to pace back and forth once again.   
"Then why don't you like Dipper?" I stopped and glanced at him. He doesn't get it. He is younger than me and not as educated. I smirked and ruffled his hair.   
"I just haven't spent any time with Dipper to like him. I mean I never really spent time with Sarah but i did talk to her." He seemed content with the answer and we kept walking on our way to the Gnomes.

But as we were walking, I felt as if something was watching us through the trees.


	7. New Threat

Wirt P.O.V  
As me and Greg were walking into the deeper part of the forest, I spotted something. It looked like writing on a tree, I couldn't really tell from where I'm standing. I reached my hand out to Greg, telling him to stop.   
"Greg, do you see that?" I asked pointing towards the thick tree. He looked to where I was pointing and walked closer. I stuck my arm out to stop him but he got past it.   
"Hmm, it looks like there's words on this tree." Greg gasped loudly and turned to me, eyes wide.   
"Do you think the tree is trying to communicate?" I shook my head at his silliness.

"No it probably isn't Greg. Someone wrote something here." I walked closer to the tree and examined the writing. I originally thought maybe it was red paint on the tree but it wasn't. It was almost as if the words were burned into the tree, as they had a small red glow.   
"When gravity falls, and earth becomes sky. Fear the beast with just one eye." Suddenly i got a bad feeling about the surrounding area. I quickly turned around and grabbed Greg's hand, practically dragging him behind me.

"Wirt? What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to keep up with my run. Suddenly everything changed to a grey-scale. I stopped and Greg ran into me with an 'ohf'. Everything in time just stopped, the trees no longer swayed in the wind, the birds were stuck in mid flight, and the area fell in to eerie silence. I didn't like this one bit, we weren't supposed to be here and what ever is causing this knows that.

"Well, well, well, look what the Beast dragged in. It's nice to finally meet you two." A high yet loud voice spoke from nowhere. I frantically searched for any sign of life while keeping Greg behind me. He griped my cloak and stayed right behind me, as if he truly was afraid to face whatever was out there. I've never seen him like this. I turned to my right and came face to face with a triangle?   
A floating, one eyed, yellow, bow tie wearing triangle. Knew we shouldn't have eaten those mushrooms. I stepped back at the sight of it. He hovered over us, though small, it wasn't human. 

"Name's Bill Cipher! And from what I've been hearing you have been getting close to the Pine twins!" He squinted his eye at me. I made a fist with my hand and stepped forward.

"How do you know that?" I asked with the bravest voice i could muster. 'Bill' just chuckled darkly.

"Oh kid I know lots of things, Lots of things." His voice got deeper and frighted me. I backed up and attached to my cloak once again.

"I just came by to meet you two and to alert the other demon of your location." He waved his hands around as he spoke. He had a very cheery voice for a demonic geometric shape. Then again I've seen over a hundred Gnomes and one puked up rainbows, this shouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen this week.   
"Other demon? You mean the Beast?" I asked still a little frightened. Bill nodded, or at least I think he did he just bent slightly forward so that he was at an angle. When he bent forward I noticed the top hat above his head, he's well dressed for a triangle if triangles wore clothing that is.   
"Okay, well then Mr. Cipher, I believe it is time for me and Greg to return to our new home." I started walking backwards, pulling Greg with me. Bill looked up at me and squinted again, only this time he held his hands up. With a snap of his fingers his hands burst into blue flames as he continued to glare at me. I was terrified at this point, I'm sure Greg was too. Then everything changed. The grey-scaled world turned back to colour and a big shadow flew in front of us.   
"Leave them be demon, they are not yours." The Beast stood tall in front of me and Greg. Bill began to argue with the beast and i took that as our chance to escape. Greg and I ran as fast as we could to get out of the forest. The sun had set and it was hard to see, but we weren't going back in there. No way, not when there are two demons hunting us. We ran all the way back to the Mystery Shack. Before I could even make it to the steps of the porch I collapsed. Breathing heavily and my legs were burning. Greg quickly ran up the steps and knocked rapidly on the front door. Soon a light came on above the door and it soon opened. Standing in the door way was the older man from earlier. He stood in only a white tank and blue boxers, accompanied by pink fuzzy slippers. He still had the fez atop his head. As I was trying to breath properly, Greg explained that we needed to see Dipper and Mabel. He ushered us inside and called out to them. After a few minutes Mabel came flying down the stairs with a golf club.

"What is it Grunkle Stan?!" She then got into a batters position and was about to swing randomly when Dipper stopped her. Mr. Pines cleared his throat and that seemed to have caught the twins attention. They soon spotted us and began to bomb bard us with questions. I sat on the floor and Greg for the first time sat in my lap. He was shaking so badly, so i put some of my cloak around him.   
"We were attacked, or we were about to be." I started, Mabel gasped as did Dipper.

"What happened?"   
"Are you guys hurt?" They asked two completely different questions at the same time. They sat in front of me and Greg as I shook my head.

"No we're fine, a little shaken up but not hurt. We were heading back to the Gnomes when I spotted writing on a tree. It was burned into the tree and it was fresh as it still glowed slightly." I began to shift uncomfortably. I swallowed thickly.  
"When I read the message, everything changed into grey and this triangle came from nowhere. He scared us and almost attacked us. The beast stopped him And they began to argue. Then we ran." I looked to the twins who looked furious. I was gonna say something when I heard a soft snore from my lap. I looked down to see Greg sleeping soundly, curled up against me. I looked to the twin and asked if we could stay the night as I didn't feel safe out there in the woods. They asked their Grunkle who said we could, we'd just have to sleep on the floor. Of course I thanked them and upstairs we went. Greg is getting too big to carry. Mabel laid out sleeping bags and i placed Greg in one, trying not to wake him up. I took off my hat and ruffled up my hair.   
"Thanks for letting us stay you guys."   
"It's no problem silly, besides Me and Greg wanted to have a sleep over anyways." Mabel said while crawling back into bed. Dipper did the same only slower. I nodded and laid down on the floor. Dipper turned out the lantern on the small table and the room was only illuminated by the moonlight.   
As i began to fall asleep I felt as someone was watching me. Just like in the woods only this time the feeling was accompanied by a voice.

I'll be watching you.


	8. Real or Not?

Wirt P.O.V

"They've been out for a while now, I'm not sure if they'll ever wake up." A sad voice spoke softly. Crying could be heard as well as the soft mumbling that was trying to comfort the crying voice. It was a woman and two men, it sounded as if both the man and woman were crying.

"Please, keep them on support they may wake up. I don't want to loose them!" The woman wailed. Her crying turned into hysterical sobbing. I tried to open my eyes, I tried to see who was crying, I wanted to see who was on support, but I couldn't. My eyelids felt as if they were glued together, I couldn't open them for the life of me. I felt numb, I couldn't move any part of my body. Not my feet, not my hands, I couldn't even move my head. I felt as if I was just a spectator. I had a gut feeling that this situation was bad.

"I'm sorry, but after a certain amount of time we can't keep patients on the support. The least I can give you is six more months." The wailing woman began to sob harder than I've ever heard. It terrified me, I've never heard someone wail a name so loud. The wailing wasn't what terrified me, no, what terrified me was that the woman wailed my name.

I jolted awake, my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. My vision was blurry and I felt as if my lungs were shrinking, I was hyperventilating. My mind was in shambles, what was that? Why did I hear an ekg machine? Why did that woman wail my name? I'm real right? Ever part of my body was real, at least I hope it is.   
My hyperventilating must have alarmed one of the twins because they were by my side in seconds. They embraced me and I didn't hesitate to hug back. I heard a soft mumbling, Dipper, it was Dipper.

"You're alright, You're safe, whatever scared you is gone now." He kept repeating this over and over until I calmed down. I hadn't stopped shaking though. Dipper let go of me and looked at me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly, as the other two occupants of the room were asleep. I nodded but asked if we could talk down stairs. Dipper agreed and we walked down into the living room. I was going to sit in the chair when Dipper began to pull me towards the kitchen. 

"Sit there, I'll get us something to drink. Milk or water?" I replied water and he nodded. I sat down at the table and began to run my hands through my hair. Was that a dream or was that real? Is this place fake or is it real? Am I asleep or and I awake? I don't know what to think.

"Here, I know nightmares can be a pain in the butt. I should know." Dipper handed me a glass of water as he sat down across from me. I looked at him puzzled and he just looked down.

"A while back me and Mabel fought Monsters that were terrifying, one left us both scared for a good few weeks. Then there was Bill, we fought Bill multiple times and we won each time. But one stuck in my mind." He paused to take a breath and continued.   
"See there was this computer that had a password on it and that computer was super important to finally closing the mystery, or so we thought. Bill had said that if i gave him a puppet he'd give me the password. Only thing was he didn't specify that he got to choose the puppet. I shook his hand and was lunched out of my own body. He claimed me as his puppet, I was nothing more than a throw away toy. I still have some scares from his little adventures with sharp objects." His voice shook, he gripped his glass if milk so hard I thought he'd break it.

"Dipper you don't-"   
"I do, I have to."   
I nodded and sipped my water waiting for him to continue.

"I was left out of my body for the whole day while Bill tried to hurt Mabel and take these Journals we have. They hold a secret so dangerous that the world could end I know they do. He tried to take them but we got him out and I was back in my body. That didn't stop the nightmares." His voice broke, tears slowly fell down his face. I reached out and wiped them away.   
"They are always the same thing, Bill taking my body, harming it beyond repair and then hurting Mabel. It always ends the same way, I never see my body, Mabel or the Journals every again. I don't get to say goodbye to family or friends. I don't get to live past twelve." Tears were flowing freely now, this must have been something he's kept in for a long time.   
"Mabel would always do what I did tonight. Say that your safe and what was there is gone now. I figured it would work on you. I heard you hyperventilating and wanted to comfort you."   
I smiled but then frowned, why was he up in the first place?

"Why were you up? I thought you would have been asleep." I asked hesitantly. I was afraid to ask, I didn't want to bring on any panic attacks or anything of that nature. He shrugged and looked out the window, the sun was rising. I took my hands away from his face and awaited an answer.

"My mind was keeping me up, after your encounter with Bill I couldn't stop thinking. He's gonna come after you and your brother. He's gonna hurt you in some way I know it. He wouldn't just appear for no reason." He balled a fist and looked back down as if he was pained tho even think about Bill coming after me and Greg. I don't even wanna think about it. I reached over the table and placed my hand over top his balled fist. He stared at me with tear filled eyes and I stared right back.

"I can't watch people I care about get hurt." He said slowly, his voice breaking with every word. He cared about us, and that in itself is a shock. I stared at him with wide eyes as he glanced down at our hands. I glanced down at them and quickly removed my hand from his. I stood up and reached out towards him.

"Come on we've been up long enough." He stared at my hand and smiled. He grabbed my hand and lead the way to the living room.

"I don't want to go back upstairs.." Dipper said trailing off. I nodded and sat horizontally in the chair. He then climbed on the chair as well. He laid on my chest and honestly I didn't mind. We both needed this. I sighed and began to run my hands through his hair, as he was not wearing a hat. I didn't ask about the birthmark on his forehead, He didn't ask about the small spots on my head where antlers once were. We just took in each others presence and drifted off to sleep.


	9. The Deeper You Sink

Wirt P.O.V

"They look so cute!" A female whispered next to my ear.

"I don't know, drooling isn't what I'd call cute." Another female spoke louder than the first.

"I think it's nice that Wirt's smiling again. Since we've been trapped over the wall he hasn't smiled much." A boys voice was heard above me. I suddenly got pushed off the chair along with the weight on top of me.

"Cute or not they're in my chair." A grumbling voice yelled. My eyes shot open as I hit the ground. I looked around the room to see Mable, Wendy, Greg, and Mr. Pines looking at me and Dipper. Dipper was actually still asleep. I quickly shoved him off and stood to attention.

"I...uh...we fell asleep.." I stuttered and began to turn bright red. It was only then did I realize that Dipper was waking up. I heard a groan from the floor and looked down at the wild headed Dipper. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at me and the others. I looked at Greg and mouthed for him to go upstairs. He did and I excused us.  
Following him up the stairs into the twins room I shut the door and began to look for my cloak and hat.

"So?" Greg spoke tentatively. He sat down on the floor next to Dippers bed and started to smile at me.

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I found my stuff and began to put it on along with my shoes. I know what he's going to say.

"You like Dipper!! You fell asleep with him on Mr. Pines' chair! You were smiling!" He started to get giddy. Wait, I was smiling? In my sleep? I don't smile in my sleep normally. The only time I smile in my sleep is when I dream of Sarah-! I gasped out loud and fell back a bit. I landed on my butt and Greg smiled wider at my reaction. He pointed at me and started jumping up and down.

"You do! You do like him!" Greg smiled the widest smile I have ever seen and began to bounce around.

"Shush! Greg!" I fussed at him, this stopped him in his tracks. I sighed and rubbed my face. Is it too early to say I like a guy? I'm not gay, maybe I'm in-between? Is there an in-between? I don't know anymore.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I turned to see Dipper.

"Hey, uh, we are going to a diner downtown for breakfast. You guys are welcome to come with us, unless you have to leave to the Gnomes again." He sorta looked sad when speaking that last part but as soon as it was evident on his face, it was gone. Before i could utter a word Greg accepted the invitation. Knowing he would argue with me and I'd never hear the end of it I agreed as well.

"Okay then, let me just grab my clothes right quick and we can get going." Dipper spoke happily. I smiled as I climbed to my feet. I thought for a minute and a question popped in my head.

"Hey Dipper? Can Greg and I go to the Gnomes and update them on what's been going on? I'd also would like to tell them that as of right now I don't think we'll be staying with them for a while." I thought the situation over and realized we don't have a place to stay.  
"Shoot, where are we gonna stay? We can't go back to the Gnomes in the forest." I began to talk to myself and stopped when dipper butt in.

"Well Mabel and I can beg Grunkle Stan to let you two stay here until we know what's going on." Dipper said while picking out his clothes. He turned to me and smiled. I immediately turned to say that wasn't necessary when Dipper beat me to the punch.

"And don't say it isn't necessary because it is. You and Greg are in serious danger here and I don't want you guys getting hurt." I shut my mouth and nodded slowly smiling. Dipper looked at me and smiled a small smile and began to walk out to, what I assume is, the bathroom.  
I spun around to see if there was a mirror in the room and there was. I quickly ran up to it and began to comb my hands through my hair trying my best to smooth it out. Placing my hat back upon my head and before I left the mirror a small figure appeared next to me.

"You only try this hard to fix yourself around Sarah. Are you sure you don't like him? I think you do." Greg questioned me while turning his head to the side like a dog would. I sighed and looked to the floor.

"I don't know Greg, I mean he's cute an all but I think he is really young and we have bigger problems. I don't even know if I truly do like him. I don't wanna say yes then end up not really liking him." After I finished speaking I felt a small hand grasp mine. Greg squeezed my hand gently signalling that he understood my confusion and worry. And that he was there with me. I inhaled deeply and looked at him.

"Come on, we have to notify the Gomes about our whereabouts. Hopefully that demon Dorito won't be there." I smirked and Greg laughed. He repeated the words 'Demon Dorito' and we walked out of the twins' room hand in hand. We may not get along often but when we do it really hits.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Greg and I walked down the stairs to see Dipper and Mabel all dressed and ready to go. I don't think Mabel went up stairs at all, maybe she had spare clothes somewhere? I don't know if that's a thing people do though. The moment Greg saw Waddles with Mabel he took off for the small pink pig. He is kinda cute. I looked towards Dipper and asked if we were all set to leave. He nodded and we all left for the diner downtown.  
The town is...weird? The townsfolk are strange to say the least. There's the man who likes to punch stuff and yell, the two officers who aren't the brightest, the guy who whispers 'get em' if you walk past, and the diner waitress. At first they appear normal but then they all open their mouths. Everyone is very friendly too, not like back home. Every now and again Greg would look at me and Dipper as we were sitting on the same side of the booth. His eyes would sometimes travel down to the crystal around my neck. We had told the Gnomes about our situation and they had urged us to take some kind of weapon or precaution. Of course all weapons were Gnome size so they went with a crystal. Not sure what it does because when the head Gnome tried to explain how it works the others would start to fight. Soon we just left for the diner and as of now we are just waiting on our pancakes.

"So Wirt, how old are you?" Mabel asked with a curious glance. I swallowed my food before talking.

"I'm fifteen, What about you guys?" I asked them both. Dipper looked as if he was about to answer but Mabel was quicker about it.

"We're thirteen! We're gonna be fourteen soon!" Mabel practically yelled. I nodded and was actually surprised. I thought they'd be younger, Mabel surely acts like she's really young. Then I felt a poke at my side. I looked at Dipper and he gave me a questioning look. I simply smiled and went back to eating.  
After that Mabel and Greg started up a conversation that got Dipper involved after a few minutes of disagreement. I laughed with them a few times and even joined in on the conversation. We finished our breakfast and paid the bill, making sure to leave a tip.  
We walked around town for a little while before we made our way to a lake. It's called Lake Gravity Falls, go figure. People we fishing and others were just having a picnic around the area.

"This is where the legend of the Goblewonker started, some say the lake monster resides in this lake." Mabel explained in a very story telling voice. We got two small boats to row in and put em in the water. Dipper had said that there wasn't much to do around town for now but this was their favourite thing to do. They take a boat or two and just go along the lake floating around until the sun goes down. Occasionally they would get Stan out here with fishing poles but would often get yelled at or kicked out of the lake grounds temporarily by the staff. They would be allowed in a few days later but it was routine that they got kicked out. We climbed into the boats in pairs, Greg and Mabel in one boat while Dipper and I were in the other. We decided to race a few times but soon found that very tiring. I looked toward the sky only to see that the sun was going down. How long have we been out here? We got here around Noon and now the sun is setting. I guess time does fly when you're having fun. I turned my gaze towards Dipper who was still trying to row us back to shore. He ended up rowing us wrong and we went in a circle. I didn't mind all that much. It was nice to be out here.

"So, do you guys have any other clothes other than the ones your wearing? Not that there's an issue with your current outfit, its just it's about to get really hot soon. And I mean stick to everything hot." I shook my head no and began to think. We have no clothes, no money, we got a place to stay for the time being but at the same time we have no where to go. Greg and I are lost here probably stuck here for who knows how long. Do our parents know we're gone? Do they miss us? Has time stopped there? Or is it still moving? Will we ever get to go home or will we never see our home again? I started to feel a tightness in my chest and my head began to hurt. Out of breath and lightheaded I turned to alert Dipper about how I was feeling when I turned too fast. My foot slipped and I felt water envelop me. I opened my eyes and saw Dippers face as I sunk deeper and deeper in the water, my limbs suddenly feeling like lead. I just didn't want to fight to the surface, I couldn't. I closed my eyes and let myself sink. Maybe this is a dream, maybe I'll wake up and laugh all this off. I opened my eyes again and saw strands of sunlight through the water. Gosh that is so pretty, my vision became darker and darker. The water was cold, and getting colder the more I sank.

And suddenly I felt warm.


	10. Nightmares & Late Night Chats

Wirt P.O.V

"Wirt, if you can hear me. Gosh I hope you can, please wake up. We miss you."  
The voice stopped, it sounded as if it was interrupted.   
"Yes sir. I will leave soon, Wirt visiting hours are over but I promise I will be back tomorrow after work. You and Greg will be safe here. I love you both." The voice was quiet and breaking. Whoever was talking must have been crying. What's going on? Where am I? I can't see anything but I can hear things. Doors opening and closing, what sounds like rain, and beeping? I don't know whats happening to me. One moment I was with Dipper and Mabel, and the next I'm in a dream? Is this a dream? I wonder-  
"WIRT!" I screamed and jumped up. Sitting around me were Greg, Dipper, and Mabel. Greg looked as if he'd been crying as did Dipper. Mabel was on the verge of tears but still kept it together better than Greg and Dipper. I was drenched as was Dipper, wait what? Did he actually jump in to save me? The lakes deep!   
"Uh hey guys?" I said slowly, afraid they might blow up.

"WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! DIPPER FREAKED OUT AND JUMPED IN AFTER YOU!" Mabel yelled right in my ear. I yelped and held my ear. What kind of lungs does she have? Greg sniffled and ran into my arms. Though I was cold and wet, I held him tightly. I hugged him tightly to my chest and put my chin on his head. Well now we both need some clothes. I looked to Dipper and smiled at him.

"Dipper thank you for getting me out of there. I'd probably be-"   
"Don't say that! Just don't!" Dipper interrupted me. He had tears down his face and was trying really hard not to shake. I held out a hand to him and he took it. I pulled him into a hug and held him just as tightly as I did Greg.   
Mabel sniffled and smiled brightly showing her braces.   
"GROUP HUG!" Next thing I know the twelve year old girl is barreling towards me. She pounced on us and squeezed my neck. Oh my gosh her grip is deadly! I coughed and began to laugh, they followed suit. Man I must have been out for a while because you could now see the stars in the sky. Did they not think to take me to a hospital? Is there a hospital around here?   
"Okay everyone as much as I enjoy sitting outside while drenched I'd like to get home." Dipper commented, breaking free of my grip. Mabel followed after her brother but Greg stayed put in my arms. I don't blame him, when I almost lost him I was the same way. Too much has happened to us. I stood up slowly, as Greg tried to hold onto my torso. Finally he settled with just holding on to my hand and we went on our way.

"Hey Dipper? Is there anywhere where we can buy clothing?" I asked, "We are gonna need something dry." Dipper nodded and chatted with Mabel as we walked back into town. Man what a night. I had a great time with dipper and Mabel, hyperventilated, almost died, what could possibly happen next? The four of us walked towards an old clothing shop. When we walked through the front there were little to no people there. The only person there was an older lady who is either dead or asleep. I'm gonna go with sleeping.   
We walked around looking for clothing, Greg found another pair of overalls and a cute yellow shirt. I however got a brown dress shirt with a yellow sweater vest and blue jeans. Our shoes will just have to dry.   
"Do you guys want jamies? There some really soft ones over here!" Mabel asked from another isle. With my clothes in hand I walked to the isle she was on only to witness her stroking a pink rainbow t-shirt. I walked over and felt the shirt and holy cow...it feels so soft. Mabel continued to stroke the shirt after I stopped. I looked around before settling on two t-shirts and long pants for bed. The t-shirts were grey and white with little pockets, the pants however were plain grey with no pockets. Greg got one t-shirt and shorts and what I think is a onesie. It looks like a frog onesie, speaking of which where's Funderburger? I don't believe we brought him with us. I'll ask Greg.

"Hey Greg? Where's Funderburger? We left him at home right?" I asked trying to not sound worried for a frog.

"We left him with the Gnomes I think. Or did we?" Greg asked himself, rubbing his chin as if he had a beard. "Maybe we need to head back and look for him." I agreed and we all went to the counter to pay for our stuff. Mabel and Dipper took turns trying to wake the woman at the counter but that proved to be a fruitless task as she did not awaken from her fashion induced coma. We eventually just left money on the counter and left.   
"So you guys are gonna go look for your frog? Can't you just get another one?" Dipper questioned. I shook my head and Greg gasped aloud.

"What? No! We can't get another frog, that frog is a special boy and I love him!" Greg practically shouted. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to Dipper. 'I'll explain later.' I mouthed to him, he only nodded and turned to catch up with Mabel, who was leading us all back towards the shack. We reached the front steps and heard yelling from inside. Was there a fight going on? Who would be fighting here? Dipper and Mabel looked to each other in panic and rushed to open the door. There standing in the gift shop was Mr. Pines and his doppelganger? No they are probably just twins. Mr.Pines was on the ground and his look alike was above him with a fist full of his shirt. Greg gasped aloud again and ran forward. I reached out to grab him but just missed.

"You made a copy of yourself! Can you copy me too?" Greg asked innocently. The look alike looked confused and slowly got off of Mr. Pines.

"Stanley, who are these children?" He asked mildly concerned. I suddenly got a weird vibe from him and pulled Greg back towards me.

"Grunkle Ford this is Wirt and Greg. They were lost in the woods and they-" he didn't to finish his sentence when Ford launched forward aiming something at us.

"YOU!" He exclaimed. "That thing followed you here didn't it? That beast thing!" I froze. He knew about the beast? But how we hadn't met him before and Mr. Pines surely didn't know about him.   
Hesitantly I stepped in front of Greg.  
"How do you know of the beast?" I questioned.   
"I've been tracking energy disturbances for a few months. For those solid months the energy in this town stayed the same but then just a couple of days ago the energy spiked. It has been off the charts ever since." He put the device he was pointing at us away. "I was determined to find what caused the energy spike so I tracked the energy to it's source and found..."   
"What? What did you find?"   
"Oil. Dead trees and oil. I continued my search and in under a day I came in contact with the beast. I was out in the woods when something was following me, something dark. I thought it might have been the hide behind but I was very wrong." I gulped in fear. Was he in the woods when we met bill? He began to pace around the room like I do when nervous.  
"I came across the beast, standing still, watching something unfold. I got as close as I could and spotted you two. You were talking to none other than Bill Cipher, the beast did not look happy about that. He stood at damn near 10ft tall with antlers. It was a terrifying sight." The beast was just watching us? Was he stalking us the whole time? Was he going to attack us instead of Bill but plans got changed? I began to breath heavily. What would have happened if that beast wasn't there? What would have happened to us if Bill wasn't there? Why did the beast protect us? How are we not dead yet? I began to hyperventilate. I dropped to my knees and tried to catch my breath. The twins gathered around me saying things like breath slowly, stop thinking, just think about breathing. Greg looked scared, maybe terrified. The two adults were rushing to sooth my nerves. My vision began to fade from lack of oxygen and I blacked out. 

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. I was back in the Unknown. The trees loomed above me in a threatening manor. Ever crack if a stick made me jump. I searched for any sign of life, birds, deer, squirrels, ANYTHING. Alas I found nothing. I was truly, utterly alone. I sat there in the still dark woods, waiting for anything to pop out and kill me when something flashed in my line of vision. It looked vaguely human.   
"Follow me."   
I jumped startled to hear another voice beside me. I turned my gaze besides me and saw a dark human shape. It was shorter than me and from where I was standing I couldn't tell who it was.   
"He's coming! Run!" I heard as it took off. I scrambled to follow. I struggled to keep the figure in my sights, trees were not helping the situation.   
"Just a little further!"   
Just as the voice spoke I saw light through the woods. It looked like an open field with a large lake. On the other side of that lake, was the wall. I was back over the wall, lost in the unknown. Losing my focus I tripped over some branches.   
"No! Get up! Keep going!"   
The voice hurried, panicked and distraught. I slowly clambered to my feet and nearly screamed when I put pressure on my left leg. I looked down hoping the damage wasn't serious. I twisted my ankle, I can't run.

"He's here."

My world stopped, my blood ran cold, and I felt dread cover me head to toe. Cautiously I turned my head behind me only to see...

Nothing. Nothing but trees. I sighed in relief and turned to face the open field. Once I did I jumped and screamed in terror. Standing before me was the beast. Large bright eyes bored down into my soul. I didn't hear him coming. He lent forward and glared at me. His eyes disapproving.

"You escaped from me once. I refuse to let you escape again." His booming voice bellowed. Suddenly branches surrounded me, gripping my arms and legs. I thrashed about attempting to break free of his grip.   
"I will hunt you, catch you, and bring you back to insanity." He wailed. Then he laughed maliciously an launched himself towards me.

I shrieked in terror as I sat up. I wiped the tears that rolled down my face and searched the room. I was in the twins room, alone. I was safe and alive and...my gosh what time is it?  
I slowly got up out of the bed, which I believe is Dippers bed. (Totally smelt like him but that's weird.) I made my way to the door and opened it. I opened with a creak but as I walked down the stairs I don't think people seemed to notice. Mabel and Greg were passed out on the couch. Soos was laying on the floor in front the TV. The elder pines were no where to be seen. I sighed softly and headed for the kitchen, maybe a glass of water will help. I walked through the door way and almost screamed my lungs out when a familiar voice asked what I was doing up.

"I woke up from a nightmare, I can't go back to sleep." I answered truthfully. Dipper only nodded. He tapped the table lightly as if he was in thought.

"Can I ask what it was?" I shook my head no.   
"Not right now Dipper, I c-can't..." I tried to keep my breathing still. I can't keep panicking and passing out over and over again. Dipper rushed to my side and began to repeat "breathe in and out." I slowed my breathing and Dipper lead me to the table were we both sat down. We sat together in silence for what felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes.

"Wirt, about Greg's frog, what's so important about him?" I smiled and took a long inhale.

"The frog kept Greg company throughout our journey in the Unknown. He came up with a long assortment of names for him, even called him Wirt Jr. for a while. When the beast caught up with us he might have just been Greg's only friend. " I finished explaining and turned my gaze towards Dipper.

"Mabel's pig waddles means a lot to her too. This one time I was trying to make this girl like me but I kept screwing up. So we found a device that can send you back in time, but it changes some things in that time line. Nothing too big, just flavours of ice cream, outcomes of games, and how things play out in the future. " He paused and closed his eyes. "Mabel won a pig and loved it but because I screwed up I went back to try again. Only Mabel would loose her pig. I had to right my wrong and fixed everything. But I lost my chance with the girl."

"Was that girl really that important?" I asked. He slowly reopened his eyes and looked down at the table.   
"Looking back on it, no she wasn't I had no chance with her anyways. She was out of my league and over the course of the next few weeks I began discovering things about myself."  
"Like?"  
"Like how I thought guys looked just as cute as girls did. Me and Mabel met a merman once, I had to give him reverse CPR and he ended up my first kiss. After that girls and guys were both interests for me." I stayed silent and I guess he took that badly.   
"That's not weird is it? To like both genders?"   
"No! Not at all. I'm currently in questioning myself." Dipper smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow, we all go out looking for Greg's frog." Dipper whispered, his head drooping. I leaned on the table and tapped his shoulder. He twitched awake and I pointed to Mr. Pines chair. He nodded the okay and once again we laid horizontal on the chair.   
"Dipper? Why were you up?" I questioned him. I never did ask why he was awake when everyone else was asleep.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He mumbled into my chest. I smiled and began to run my hands through his hair. Dippers breathing slowed, as did mine. As I closed my eyes I heard Dipper speak.

"I like you too much to loose you.."


	11. Dimension Frog

Wirt P.O.V 

"My chair. Again." A grumbly voice commented. I felt a strong shove and landed roughly on the floor, Dipper wasn't to be seen. I looked up at Mr. Pines as he sat in his chair. He slumped down and began to read the newspaper he held in his hands. 

"Excuse me, where are the twins?" I asked quietly. Mr. Pines only grumbled and pointed upstairs. I needed to take a shower and change clothes for today. I headed upstairs and knocked lightly on the twins' door. I heard a soft 'come in' and opened the door slowly. The room was void of people other than Mable. Who was sitting on her bed shuffling through some photographs. Why was she alone? "Hey Mable, where's Greg and Dipper?" Mable yawned and put the photographs into a small box. They must be very important to her, I know that feeling. My tapes were so important to me, they were the only way to express myself. 

"Dip-Dop went to the store down the street to get stuff for breakfast. We didn't have eggs or any pancake mix. He took Greg with him while I caught up on some sleep." I nodded quietly and began to look for the clothes we bought. "If you're looking for your fresh new look, they are with Grunkle Ford. He said he had a washing machine and offered to clean them before you wore them. Come on! I'll bring you to him!" Mable then launched herself off the bed, grabbed my hand, and ran downstairs. I could barely keep up. Grunkle Ford? Wasn't that the guy who pointed a gun thing to my head? Why would he just offer that? Especially after pointing that thing and making accusations? (Even though they are probably true.) Mable walked me through the living room and into the gift shop where not a soul was in sight. 

"Slow day?" I chuckled to myself. Mable laughed and shook her head. 

"Nah we close on weekends or whenever Grunkle Stan doesn't feel like working." I laughed as we slowed to a stop in front of a snack machine. A snack machine? Wha-I thought we were going to see Mr. Ford? I began to voice my concerns when Mable inputted a code in the machine's number pad and the machine came off the wall in a door like motion. "Woah," I said aloud. "This was a door all along?" Mable laughed and motioned for me to follow her down a flight of stairs. I looked around in awe, wait so there's a whole other level down here? Did they know all along? "Did you guys know about this all along?" I questioned, puzzled. Mable shook her head quickly.

"Nope! We didn't learn about all this until about a year ago. Grunkle Stan had snuck down here trying to get his twin back from another dimension and we followed him down here." She paused for a moment. "Did you and Greg come from another dimension like Grunkle ford?" As she kept walking down the stairs, I stopped. Did we come through to this dimension from the unknown? Is it possible that the Unknown was a portal to this place? But how would that be possible? We were in ambulances, then we were walking again.Maybe it is a possibility that we traveled through dimensions, it's not that crazy right? I continued to think as I walked down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I found that Mabel was waiting for me.

"Mabel, have you ever known someone to travel dimensions?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing if I was going to get a crazy look from the young brunette in a sparkly sweater. She smiled and laughed aloud before explaining that Grunkle Ford, their uncle, was trapped in another dimension for thirty years. He was hopping between dimension after dimension, for thirty long years. 

"When he came back," She explained, "he didn't really trust anyone. He also had to get used to all the new things he missed out on." Mabel then had a look of sadness across her face. "Grunkle ford and Dipper hang out a lot so he hasn't really had time for me anymore," she paused and then her smile was back on her face. "But that's all dumb boy stuff, come on! We need to get you your clothes!" And with that she bounced away from me down a small hallway. Dumb boy stuff? I thought they were inseparable, is she feeling left out? Slowly it dawned on me that if I didn't keep up with her, I'd be sure to get lost down here. I called out to Mabel as I began to sprint after her. I reached her just as she started to open a large metal door.

"Mabel, are you okay?" I questioned her causiously. I'm not good with my own emotions let alone other peoples emotions. I mean anyone who is ovbiously isn't a nervous worry wort like me. She stopped and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah Wirt, I'm okay, I just wish Dipper would hang out with me again." I nodded and lightly patted her head. She smiled and then proceeded to open the metal door wide enough for us to fit through. Then we alked down another hallway, this one however, opened up to a room with controls and screens. Man was this guy a scientist or a conspiricy guy? 

"Grunkle ford! Wirt's here for his clothes!" Mabel called out into the empty lab. where was Ford? and what business did he have in other dimensions? Was this whole shack a set up for his research? How long had he been monitoring the energy around town? Just as these questions entered my mind, Ford had walked through the doorway on the opposite side of the room. In his hands were my clean clothes, along with what looks to be a scanner? I'm gonna get scanned aren't I? He passed them to me and then picked up the scanner.  
"Oooh, is that the scanner thingy you've been working on?" Mabel asked Ford excitedly. Ford paused before smirking proudly.  
"Actually it is, finished it a few days ago."  
"Why didn't you use it then?" Mabel asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"Never had a chance to. Any who, this is a harmless energy scanner." He said all while waving it around. I put my hands up in front of me in case the scanner was in fact not harmless. "It'll scan you for energy sources that are not of the natural body. And perhaps it can give an incite on where you came from." Slowly he walked towards me, adjusting the dial on the side of the scanner. I gulped and nodded slightly. Before he did anything else he asked me If i was alright with being scanned.  
"Not really, b-but if it'll somehow help me get home then I guess I have to suffer." I shrugged. Ford nodded and put the scanner up around my height and pushed a button. A blue-green grid came from the front if the scanner and began to, well, scan. It lasted for only a moment then it was done. The metal scanner than began to make little noises, I suppose it means that its processing the data.  
"Wirt, what year are you from?" Mabel asked absentmindedly.  
"2014, it was halloween when Greg and I fell over the wall to escape the cops." I said bluntly. Mabel nodded with a smile on her face, "Yeah, people do weird stuff when running from the cops." I looked at her confused and was about to ask her what she meant when the scanner dinged. Finally, we could be told what energy is following us and maybe we can know what sent us here. Picking up the scanner, Ford walked to a computer and plugged it in. The screen flashed with multiple channels before settling on one. Man, if this isn't the start of a cheap horror movie.  
"The energies coming from you are unnatural to say the least. Your energies don't match any of this dimension, so you must have somehow fell through to ours. But how? Without a portal, dimension hoping is almost impossible." We are in a different dimension, we are in a different dimension, wE ARE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, I need to sit down. Mabel jumped up on a desk close to the computer while I slumped into the chair next to her. How is any of this possible? We were in ambulances last I knew, how could we have hopped dimensions? A thought struck me as Ford studied the data, taking notes.  
"Can someone hop dimensions non-physically?" I questioned lowly. Ford halted his note taking and stared at me.  
"Dimension hopping non-physically? Astral projection and lucid dreaming are very much a candidate but to hop whole dimensions? Insane!" Yeah Insane, totally the dimension hoping wasn't the insane thing. But still I wonder, how else could we have ended here? And those night terrors, could they be the real world? Or is this reality and that is a dream? No, taking fact over fiction. Greg and I were in ambulances then ended up walking again. A joined dream? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mabel shoving me off the chair.  
"You said it was halloween where you were from right? It's about to be summer-ween here!!" Wait-wha? Even Ford look confused.  
"Uh, what's-"  
"It's Halloween but in the summer!! People decorate and give out candy and everything and its exclusive to Gravity Falls!!" She was ecstatic about summer-ween, I grimaced. I already had to suffer one Halloween and almost died, now another one. Mabel was excitedly going over costume ideas when we heard a loud bang. The big metal door on the oposite side of the room opened shortly after the bang. In came a hyper Greg and Dipper trailing behind him. I need to tell him what we found out but Greg was running around with no worry, I suppose I could tell him later. He was dressed in his newer clothes while I, older brother and role-model, was still avoiding the responsibility of changing clothes. I said a hello and good morning to the both of them as I excused myself. Walking back up the stairs I wondered about the dimension hoping. Could it be possible that we did it accidentally? That in order to protect us form harm our brains malfunctioned and sent us into a dream? Maybe I'm thinking too hard on this. Right now I need to focus on keeping me and Greg safe until we know whats going on. I continued on up the stairs and into the actual house part of the shack, then up the stairs and into the twins bathroom. I changed out of my "Gnome Prince" attire and changed into my new clothes but not before scanning my body for scars. There were the ones that littered my body from when we fell down a hill, and from where the rabid dog almost got me. The scars that stood out the most though were the ones over my heart. I remember I was all prepared to keep that lantern burning bright for the beast, all to save Greg. But keeping that lantern so close to my heart was going to kill me. The close proximity of the beats soul was enough to physically burn me. I honestly felt bad for the woodsmen, he had to carry it for years to save his daughters life and even then the beast was holding it over his head. Greg is only a child so he didn't truly understand the weight of the situation, he only knew that the beast was more than likely our way home. But of course that before he tried to turn us into trees. That was before I became what I did. The beasts soul was too powerful and dangerous, I'm glad Greg wasn't awake to see me like that. Thankfully I was able to get out of that state of mind and break free of the beasts hold. I had hoped we saw the last of him, but I guess one can never get what the hope for. I let out a sigh before putting on the clothes and brushed out my hair. Wonder what today will bring.  
\------------  
I had walked down the stairs and into the living room when I smelt pancakes. Ooh thats right Greg and Dipper went shopping. My stomach growled at the thought of food. How long was I out for? I must have missed dinner. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Greg, Mabel, and Dipper were all seated and Mr. Pines was standing over the over cooking pancakes.  
"Wirt! Are we gonna go looking for Jenson Funderburger today?" Greg asked with his mouth full.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, and yeah we are." I replied before grabbing a plate and sitting down. Mr. Pines stopped cooking and piled pancakes onto all of our plates mine having a bit more.  
"Gotta fatten you up kid, looking all scrawny isn't gonna help ya when you're facing what you're facing." He grumbled before walking out of the room. We all yelled a thank you before he was out of earshot.  
"Okay, so to plan out places to search I've narrowed it down to places where we've been." Dipper explained as he pulled out a map of Gravity Falls. There were only a few places circled in red ink, one of which was the woods and shack. "For today Wirt, you and me will search the woods and around the shack. Mabel, you, Wendy, and Greg will search the diner, the thrift shop, and the lake. And take Soos with you he can probably score you a boat." With that everyone nodded and began to eat their pancakes, sharing a laugh every now and again because Mabel ate her pancake into a funny shape or because Dipper choked on syrup. This felt nice, no worries for a while and I was going to let it last for a bit. At least until we had to search, Greg deserved that.  
\-----------  
When everyone was finished we parted ways. Everyone had bags full of supplies and weapons if needed. Nothing real dangerous just a bat for Mabel, an ax for Wendy, a wrench for Soos, and a branch for Greg. Yeah..no he wasn't getting a real weapon, hopefully the others will protect him if need be. Dipper had a backpack full of stuff in case we ran into the supernatural. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised, Gnomes puke rainbows, their grunkle has hopped dimensions, and there are two demons trying to kill us. What other supernatural entities could be out there? We, too, had weapons at the ready. They found a spare ax and gave that to me while Dipper had his shrink n' grow flashlight. We had walkie talkies that had a large range so even if we were deep into the forest we could still communicate with the others on the other side of town. Soon enough we set out. Dipper and I had already checked around the Shack and found nothing frog like, on half eaten tin cans and litter from tourists. We made small talk here and there but for the most part we were silent. That is until we had to go into the forest.  
"Okay so to prevent us from loosing each other I suggest we tie a rope around our waists and hopefully we never fall and go rolling into trees." I nodded only half hesitant about this plan. Then we began to walk. We made it deep within the wood in under and hour and nothing but small talk and silence between us. We had tried to hold a longer conversation but came to the conclusion that if we wanted to find Greg's frog we would have to be quieter than what we were. After a while Dipper began to ask different things like what was my favourite hobby and was I really royalty back home. I laughed a bit at the second question. I was far from royalty and that was my answer to him. Eventually our conversation took a more serious turn. "Wirt? A while back you were saying that you're still trying to figure yourself out, did you ever come to a conclusion?" Dipper asked curiously. I honestly didn't have an answer for him, I guess I did accept that I liked both genders but It never really came to light?  
"I did, though I still am a bit confused, I do realise that I like both genders." I replied cautiously. Dipper nodded slowly as we looked in some bushes. "What about you? Did you ever come to a conclusion?" Dipper halted his movements. He looked up at me with wide eyes as our hands almost touched.  
"Not completely, b-but I know one things for sure." He stuttered.  
"What's that?" I questioned softly.  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.  
"I Know that I like you." That was when time stopped. Crouching in front of me was a boy I barely knew, a boy that shoved a leaf blower in my face, a boy who I had come to care about, a boy I had come to like. And he said that he liked me to my face. Time began to flow again as I smiled and touched our hands together. Before I knew it, the words were spilling out of my mouth, "I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcannon about the beasts lantern. I know that in OTGW Wirt never grew antlers out right nor did he get scarred by it but I like to believe that the beasts soul was far too hot to hold near the heart. And when he did hold it, it caused some unsightly antlers to sprout. It changed it in so many ways so now the fear of the beast is heightend tenfold.


	12. Gregg's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregg goes on his own adventure and chaos is yet to come.

-Greggs Adventure- 

“We’re looking for a frog, a frog, a frog we’re looking for my frog today.” Gregg sung as he and Mabel walked around Lake Gravity Falls. Greg and Mabel were the obvious pair as they never seemed to get bored of each other’s company. “Oh, we’re going to Lake to look for my froggy, he’s small ‘n green with spots on top, We’r-WOAH.” Greg gasped as he almost fell off the dock of Lake Gravity falls. Mabel chuckled a bit before pulling him back by his overall straps.  
“OKAY, so I can’t remember if you guys brought your frog here but we’re gonna look anyway!” Mabel yelled loudly to Gregg. They truly didn’t know where they had put him, but hopefully they could find him quickly. “Well Gregg I think we should split up and uncover this mystery!” Mabel yelled before handing him a map, a flashlight, and a camera. “The map is for finding your way around, the flashlight is if it gets dark or you fall into a cave, and the camera is so you can take pictures of everything that’s interesting that way we can make can both identify what you saw if you disappear.” Gregg blinked and without processing the information smiled up at Mabel.  
“Great! Let’s go on an adventure!” He yelled out Mabel joining in.  
“Okay you take the east side of the lake and I’ll take the west side!” Mabel told Gregg, who looked confused.  
“What’s east and west?”  
“You’ll get the right side, Greggorino!” Then as quick as they met, they split up. 

“To find my frog, to find my frog, I’m skipping ‘round town to find my frog. I’m not sure where I’m going and without really knowing I’m going to find my frog today.” Gregg sang to himself as he got closer to the side of the lake. The entire place has a canon around it so there wasn’t really a way to get lost, now drowning was a different story. But Gregg stayed far away from the waters edge. He opted for looking in small bushes and by the bait shop. When he didn’t find anything, he’d move farther from the people. Of course, little Gregg found everything interesting and took pictures of random things, most of the photos had his thumb on the lens.  
“Jason! Oh Jason! Where is that darn frog?” Gregg asked himself. Then he heard it, a small croak from behind a bush. He ran towards it with a smile on his face and pulled the bush apart. “Aw man, you’re not Jason Funderburger, you’re just a normal frog.” He sighed disappointingly and began to walk away.  
“Oh, but I’m a special frog.”  
He stopped suddenly, did the frog talk? Gregg turned around and tilted his head at the small amphibian. It looked normal, normal enough anyways. Did frogs always have yellow eyes with slit pupils? Slowly he walked towards the totally normal frog.  
“What makes you special?” Gregg asked hesitantly. He wanted to know because he was curious, but this frog was throwing up red flags in his book. Frogs didn’t talk her in Gravity falls or as far as he knew they didn’t. Bluebirds could talk, and maybe a few other animals but frogs?  
“I can talk to you without even opening my mouth,” the frog said turning his head towards Gregg. “And I’m magic.” Magic? Gregg thought, he loved magic! He loved seeing things disappear and really loved the idea of having a magic frog. But Jason F. held a special place in his heart, he could never just replace him! What would he think if he came back to Gregg and found him with another frog? He’d never forgive him!  
“Hmm,” Gregg scratched his chin, “No thanks.” Gregg shook his head and began to walk away, when the frog croaked loudly.  
“But don’t you want a magic frog? I can do more than just talk.” The frog said creepily. Gregg’s curiosity got the best of him and he turned back around. He wanted to know what made this frog magic and he wondered if maybe Jason F. would want a friend.  
“Okay! What kind of magic can you do?” Gregg said while sitting on the ground, fiddling with the small disposable camera in his hands. He had forgotten to take a photo of this new frog. The frog seemed to giggle and hopped towards Gregg.  
“Well, I can only show you my magic if you make a deal with me.” The frog said. A deal? What could a frog possibly want? Gregg thought for a moment before deciding he should maybe ask what the deal is.  
“Well okay but what is the deal?” Gregg asked slowly scooting back from the frog. The frog chuckled and pointed his gaze towards the disposable camera in Greggs hands.  
“I’ve always wanted my picture taken! If you take my picture, I’ll show you some magic! Do we have a deal?” The frog asked sticking out his webbed hand. Gregg smiled and laughed, that was it? Just his picture taken? He could do that! Gregg reached out his hand and shook the frogs webbed hand. The frog began to laugh loudly, and this is when Gregg realized that maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Quickly Gregg stood up, snapped a picture of the frog and attempted to bolt. The frog stopped laughing and began to yell. “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” The frog grew to a large size and began to chase Gregg. “DON’T YOU WANT TO SEE SOME MAGIC?” The frog shot out his tongue and it caught Gregg’s leg and drug him backwards. This caused Gregg to drop everything and scream as he was drug towards the large frog, behind the frog was what looked to be a portal. The frog drug Gregg through the portal and then it closed, leaving the items Gregg had sitting there on the grass. 

“Gregg? Hey little teapot? Where are you?” Mabel called out. She had found nothing on her side of the lake, well nothing wasn’t true. She found cute boys, weird fish, and one of Mcgucket’s contraptions. But of course, none of them were Gregg’s frog so there was nothing to write home about. So, she went to find Gregg and go home to meet up with Dipper and Wirt. She slowly walked around, making sure she wasn’t accidentally missing him. She has walked further away from the people and stepped on something crinkly. Looking down she saw the map, flashlight, and the camera she gave to Gregg. They were just there abandoned on the ground. Gregg found something, and whatever he found it disappeared and took him with it. This had Cipher written all over it. Quickly Mabel gathered all the abandoned items and took off towards the shack. Hopefully Dipper and Wirt weren’t back yet that way she could discuss Gregg’s disappearance with Grunkle Ford. Maybe there was an energy spike and they could track where it may spike again! She hoped Gregg was alright where ever he was. 

Wirt’s P.O.V

After we both had confessed to each other we decided we should head back as we hadn’t found anything other than gnomes and small mountain lion. And by small, I mean tiny. Dipper had told me that when he first found the shrinking crystals he had accidentally shrunk a mountain lion and it stayed that way.  
“No way, there’s no way you actually drove a watermelon car.” Dipper laughed aloud as we walked side by side towards the shack. I lightly punched his shoulder and laughed with him.  
“I did! And though it wasn’t practical transportation, it worked.” He laughed a little harder at what I said. We were swapping stories, the time he, Mabel, and their Grunkle defeated zombies by singing horrible pop songs, and the time Gregg and I landed in a town of pumpkin head people. The fact that they raised the dead to begin with was cool but defeating them with singing horrendous pop songs? That sounds unorthodox but amusing nonetheless. We finally got to the outskirts of the Mystery shack property when we saw Mabel bolt past us and into the shack.  
“Mabel? I wonder if she found anything. Wirt? are you okay?” Dipper spoke cautiously placing a hand on my arm. I couldn’t feel it, I only felt the pit of dread in my stomach. Gregg, where was Gregg? He wasn’t with Mabel when she ran by, so where was he? Without thinking I took off after Mabel and into the shack.  
“Mabel!” I yelled out. Shocked and frightened Mabel turned around slowly a camera in her hands. “Mabel, where’s Gregg?” I asked slowly. Eyes wide she just gulped loudly and backed up slowly. “Mabel, where is my baby brother?” I asked again, my voice cracking slightly. Her eyes darted from me to behind me. 

“Mabel what happened to Gregg?” Dipper said from behind me. Mabel stayed silent for a moment before apologizing. 

“We split up, we checked the sides of the lake, and when I went to find him, he was gone.” She whispered. My heart sped up, the lake? 

“Mabel! Greg can’t swim! What if he fell into the lake? You would have just left him there! We gotta-we gotta-“ I began to cry. Hot tears spilled from my eyes as I fell to my knees. I can’t lose him, not again. I need to find him, but I couldn’t seem to feel anything but fear and sadness. I kept crying, and through my tear-filled eyes I could see Mabel talking with Mr. Ford. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see the person attempting to comfort me. Dipper was kneeling next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. “I can’t lose him Dipper, I just can’t.” I choked out a sob. “He’s all I have.” Dipper wrapped his arms around me and began talking, but I couldn’t hear him. The sounds around me were becoming too much. I began to feel as if I was holding my breath as I was crying. I can’t pass out now! Gregg needs me, I need to find my baby brother.  
“He needs me Dipper, I can’t lose him…” I felt the room spin, then my vision went dark. 

3rd P.O.V  
Wirt fell limp in Dipper’s arms, going silent. Dipper tightened his grip on the unconscious teen. Potentially losing Gregg forever has freaked Wirt out so much, he fainted. Dipper realized that Wirt needs Gregg just as much as Gregg needs Wirt. They had to get him back they just had to.  
“Mabel, we need to get that film developed so we can see what happened to Gregg.” Dipper said to Mabel, interrupting her conversation with Grunkle Ford. Mabel nodded and began to run and find the dark room, so she could develop the photo’s film. Grunkle ford walked towards Dipper and tried to pick up Wirt from Dippers arms but Dipper refused to let go of Wirt. 

“Dipper, I know you are worried, I am too. But we need to get him into a bed, so he can rest properly.” Ford spoke softly trying not to trigger any sort of explosive reaction frim his great grandson. Slowly dipper released his hold on Wirt and Grunkle Ford gently picked him up and began to walk up the stairs. Dipper followed close behind him. Once they got to the twin’s room Ford placed Wirt on Dippers neatly made bed and then turned to Dipper. “Dipper I fear something is coming.” Dipper looked to his Grunkle with worry and confusion.  
“Like Bil-“ Dipper started.  
“Don’t say that name!” Ford cut him off. “Yes, that level of terror. I was monitoring the energy here in town and there was a large energy spike. Right at the lake of gravity falls. Chances are Wirt’s brother didn’t drown. He may have been kidnapped. But until we know for sure we shouldn’t mention it to him. This may happen again if we do.” Dipper nodded in understanding and horror. This was Bill’s doing.  
“So what do we do in the mean time?” Dipper asked his Grunkle. Ford began towards the door and then turned to Dipper. 

“I am going to Lake Gravity Falls with the sheriff. I’m going to rule out drowning as soon as I can. You stay here and wait for him to wake up. And make sure he doesn’t have another panic attack.” Ford said sternly before leaving the room and closing the door after him, leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts while he watched over Wirt.


	13. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal are made. 
> 
> And freedom is the price.
> 
> Lying is only a precaution.

Wirt's P.O.V

"You.. you lied to me?" I spoke through tears, I hurriedly pushed Dipper away from me and stood up straight. "You..."

"Wirt please, I didn't mean-"

"You LIED to me. This whole time I thought I'd lost my brother, I thought we were never going home, I thought..."

"Wirt? Hey..." I felt dipper's hand on my shoulder, shrugging it off I shut my eyes.

"I thought I could trust you." I looked to the floor, at my feet was that tape, that tape he tried to hide so well. I had confessed everything and was truthful and here Dipper was. Lying to my face about the most important person in my life. I had lost Gregg once, Dipper knew that. Dipper knew that I was worried and yet... 

"Wirt, I know you're upset but please trust me." I could hear him pleading with me. But soon enough all the sound drowned out and I could hear white noise. I looked up at Dipper, his brown hair was a mess like a bird's nest, and his eyes were puffy and red. He'd been crying. That didn't matter to me, neither did the blood running down the side of his face. Had he fell? Cracked his head on a rock? Who knew. 

"Wirt? Babe-" I jolted to attention. Babe? Did he think that pet names would solve the issue at hand/ did he think that because of my attachment to him I couldn't be angry?

"I'm not your Babe. I'm not your anything! You lied to me, about everything! You expect me to sit pretty while you lie about my brother, while you call me pet names and hide behind my back?" I began to yell, I was angry. "You honestly think that I will just..trust you?" I held my stare level with his. Dipper gasped and backed away slowly. 

"W-wirt, Wirt your eyes. T-they're..."

"I am not letting you keep me here. This town, these people. It's all a piece of mind you cannot fully comprehend yet. I will never let you keep me here."

Dipper jumped back and tried to scramble away when tree limbs shot from the ground. They gripped his legs and arms as he struggled to get free. Each minute he struggled they pulled tighter and tighter, causing damage to his flesh. 

"Wirt this isn't you, please!" wailed dipper. I blinked and the limbs stopped moving. The Beast. I raised my hand slowly to my head, and there they sat. Two little antlers beginning to sprout. I yanked my hands away from them. They felt like velvet, and yet were hard as could be. I looked at Dipper, he was afraid. Tears ran from his eyes down his face, I had him terrified. He didn't deserve this, He didn't mean to he was just...I'm a monster. I saw the tree limbs release Dipper and he scrambled towards me but I didn't want him near me. I don't want him hurt. Another limb launched from the ground and caught his hand rather than his ankle, stopping him in his tracks. I can't hurt him. "I'm sorry.." I whispered as I ran off into the woods. I could hear him yelling my name, yelling after me, but I never looked back. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

6 Hours Earlier.

 

Wirt's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to the twin's empty room. No one in sight. What happened last? All I remember is Mabel running in and Gregg! Oh gosh where's Gregg? I sat upright quickly, he could have drowned or worse! I rushed up out of the bed tripping over my own legs and falling to the floor. I sighed and turned on my side facing Dippers bed, what is going on in this town? Brothers don't just up and vanish. Gregg, he's probably so scared, he doesn't have me or his frog to comfort him. Poor, poor Gregg, a lost little light in the vast darkness all alone. I need to find him but where do I start? I don't know this town well and its people are strange. I closed my eyes and laid there on the floor. I want to get up and find him but i feel so, so helpless. How could I, a small frail human, do to find his brother in this unknown world? Nothing, I could do nothing.

Or I could do something. If Gregg didn't drown and was kidnapped, maybe I have a chance of finding him. Only issue is whether or not I tell Dipper. I climbed to my feet and walked towards the standing mirror on the opposite side of the room. I was a mess, my hair is all mangled and my eyes were red and puffy, had I been sobbing in my sleep? Who knew. I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes. And began to sing.

"Come wayward Souls,  
Who wander through the darkness,  
There is a light for the lost and the meek.  
Sorrow and fear,  
Are easily forgotten,  
When you submit to the soil of the earth."

 

I felt a chill up my spine, I can't open my eyes. Not until he is gone. 

"Why have you called me here?" The beast boomed from behind me. I can't look at him not in the light. He is far too terrifying to see, to look at.

"I need help. M-my brother Gregg, he was-"

"Was taken by the dream demon." 

"Dream demon?" I asked, shaken by the interruption.

"Bill cipher. The demon of dreams, he who sees all in Gravity Falls."

"Okay wait...Bill took Gregg? How do you know?"

 

"...I cannot-"

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" He paused for a moment, silence. I heard a shift in the floorboards. 

"...I watched as it happened. The teapot child was taken and I made no move to save him."

"You sat there...and watched him take Gregg, for what? What do you have to gain from all of this?"

"You know nothing of where you are nor do you have any idea what is happening."

"And you do? Tell me something beast, did it ever occur to you that I never knew what was going on even in the Unknown?"

 

"I was aware." 

I sighed and shook my head. If Gregg was taken by The Dorito, I need his help. I need The Beasts help. I can't-can't face him alone. Not in this weak frail state. 

"I have...a proposition for you." I closed my eyes even tighter. I need help. As much as I like Dipper and trust his family. If Bill is as powerful as they say, The Beast maybe my only hope. "I know you cannot possess like other creatures like you can. But I can take on a form similar to yours, so long as I have the lantern." I felt the weight of the floor change, he was closer to me. I could feel him breathing down my neck. This could kill me, but I would have Gregg back. 

"You destroyed my lantern. My soul returned to me." He spat bitterly. 

"If I got you one, a lantern, could you-"

"Yes." 

I sighed. Find a lantern, transfer the soul, sign my death certificate, and die. Wonderful.   
"We have an agreement then?" I asked hesitantly eyes still closed. 

Before he spoke I heard the door downstairs open and foot steps come running in. I'm running out of time. 

"Once you have the lantern, my soul will mask your own. You will never be you, never again. We have an agreement."

I could hear footsteps up the stairs. I turned my head to the side, eyes shut. "Thank you...leave now-I mean please."

I heard him huff then his presence disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the empty room, when I first got here the twins had a lantern. It was between their beds, it isn't there anymore so I'll have to find one without any suspicion. I walked towards the bedside drawer that used to hold the lantern and leaned on it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but I did it. 

Behind me I could hear footsteps up the stairs and burst into the room.   
"Wirt? Uh, are you okay?" Dipper, it was Dipper. Did he know what happened to Gregg? Did he know Bill was active? I can't confront him with anything unless I know for sure. 

"Yeah Dip, I just uh, got a headache." I said unconvincingly. Hopefully he couldn't notice my pitiful lie. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Dippers presence next to me. 

"We have some medicine if you need it, Ford has to use headache pills sometimes." Dipper offered.

"Because he thinks too much?" I joked back.  
Dipper laughed and nodded his head. He then stopped to get serious. 

"Speaking of Grunkle Ford, he got the Gravity Falls police to sweep the Lake." He hung his head. I sighed.  
"So no Gregg?" I asked hesitantly. I looked up to Dipper for an answer. He just shook his head.   
I'll find you Gregg. 

Even if it's the last thing I do.


	14. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones longer than normal thanks for waiting!!

20 Questions

Dipper and I left the bedroom and went down to the living room. Sitting at the round table in the corner of the living was Mr. Ford. He had a book in front of him and a ton of paper lying around him, a sea of sheets. He seemed lost in such sea, alone and with only a few books to comfort. Or he was just focused. He turned his head and nodded to his nephew, when he saw me he paused for a moment then nodded at me as well. Could he tell? No that’s impossible. He couldn’t tell that I had made a deal with the beast, right? Dipper was silent as we made our way to the gift shop, generally, he’s talking about something he found interesting. We walked into the shop and at the counter was Wendy, sitting with her feet on top of the cashier counter, reading a magazine “Hey Dipper, Mabel wanted to tell you she got those pictures developed, there over on the box.” She spoke with little to no emotion. She never even looked up, how’d she know it was even us?

“THANK YOU.” Dipper yelled aloud grabbed the pictures and ran upstairs. Guess they were embarrassing photos? I walked to the counter and stood there for a moment.

“Hey uh, Wendy, right?” She moved the magazine, so she could see me.

“Yeah, dude totally didn’t know you were there, thought you were still down for the count.” I laughed a bit and scratched the back of my head.

“Yeah, I don’t actually know how long I was out.” I spoke truthfully.

“I dunno man, how are you feeling though, you seem like, spooked.” She squinted at me a bit like she was trying to see what secrets I held.

“I’m alright, I’m just really worried about Gregg, he’s the only brother I have.” Only part of this was true.

“Take it easy man, we’ll find him soon.” She smiled as she reassured me. I hope we do find him, who knows what’s happening to him? He must be terrified. I nodded a thanks to Wendy and began to head out when something caught my eye. On the shelf next to the door were these small lantern keychains. I walked to the shelf and grabbed one. The little door opens and there appeared to be a candle on the inside. It was so tiny.

“Hey, Wendy? How much are these little lantern keychains?” I asked not turning around.

“I uh don’t know actually. We got those a while back, they never really sold. Why they actually function, I have no idea.” She then went back to reading her magazine. “Just take one, we were gonna get rid of them anyhow.” I did as she instructed and began to leave again. I thanked her as I walked out the door. Privacy, I need privacy. No one can see him. Not a soul can see him.  
I slowly made my way into the woods, I walked for almost an hour or so before I stopped. Where was I? this place didn’t look too familiar. The sun was setting in the sky, what a sight. I began to remember what Greg once asked me.

 

“Hey, Wirt?” Gregg spoke softly as he and Wirt sat on the empty bleachers. It was the highest place to see the autumn sunset. At the time, it seemed normal. This was the only time you’d catch the brothers near that football field. Wirt wasn’t ever good at sports and Gregg was far too young and small to try out.  
“Yes, Gregg?” Wirt sighed, his poem wasn’t going so well, he figured inspiration could come from anything, why was this so hard.

“Why does the sun set red? Is it because the sun is red? I thought it was orange.” Gregg asked innocently. Wirt chuckled a bit then spoke gently.

“The sun sets red because of light. There are all kinds of colours out there but red travels the farthest. And yeah the sun is an orangey yellow.” Wirt went back to his poem, though he had a bit of an idea of what to write about. Autumn evenings? Nah, how about Autumn sun? Also no. Gregg looked over Wirt’s shoulder and sighed. 

“What a lazy afternoon, nothings happened all day, except for maybe that grasshopper on the concrete earlier,” Gregg said lazily. It hit Wirt. Lazy afternoons. 

 

I could see the sunset through the trees, the light rays were like rays of hope leading me out of a lost haze. I sighed and sang his song once more. Finishing up I felt a presence behind me. 

“You have found a lantern?” He asked more of a mocking tone than serious.

“I did, it’s small and kinda stupid looking but it works like a real lantern,” I replied back not facing him. I could have my eyes open this time for I was going to face him soon enough. I can’t turn back after this but I must get Gregg back. We have to get back home, together. 

“How pitiful, are you making a mockery of me?” The beast boomed, loud and angry.

“N-no,” yes. “It was the only thing I can carry around without it causing suspicion,” I replied dishonestly, not a total lie, but it was a lie. The beast was silent, his presence looming over me. 

“Place it on the ground, then back away.” He spoke after a few minutes. I did as instructed, and backed away from the tiny lantern. Gosh, it really was small. “You remember I will need oil, to keep my soul aflame.” Right the oil. 

“Will normal oil work, or will I be doing your...dirty work?” I do not want to murder kids. Gosh no.  
The beast laughed loudly. “Normal flame oil will do, but my hunger lingers.” He spoke lowly, trying to intimidate me. It worked. I felt his ghastly hand on my shoulder and shut my eyes. “No going back, you will never be the same.” The beast gripped my shoulder tightly. 

“Anything for Gregg.” I replied. I felt a whoosh of wind and heard his soul screech. I felt pain in my head and blacked out. 

It wasn’t long before I was conscious again. Nothing felt different, but I knew the deed was done. Now it’s time to find my brother. I grabbed the tiny lantern and darted towards the mystery shack. I attached the lantern to my belt loop as I was running, and tripped over a tree branch. I hit the ground hard like a sack of potatoes, but I jumped back up and kept running. I flew into the mystery shack and called out for Dipper. Not a soul was in sight, but I could feel them. I could feel everyone’s energy where they were, was this how the beast found us? Could he feel our souls? Our energy? Now’s not the time to question. There were three energies within the shack, two young, one old. Mr. Ford and the twins. I followed the strongest down to the basement where they all were. 

“-but what if we-”  
“-Mabel I told you enough times already, we are not going to say a word to Wirt.”  
At the mention of my name I froze. Upon the stairs, eavesdropping I was. He isn’t going to tell me what? I heard a sigh and a gruff voice begin to speak. 

“We just show him part of the developed photos, The teapot child is there then gone, maybe he’ll believe Gregg couldn’t snapshot what took him.” Show only part of the set he took? What...do they think I can’t handle it? I made a fist with my hand and began to squeeze it. I thought I could trust these guys, but they won’t even tell me the truth about my brother’s disappearance. I heard them shift a bit before settling down. 

“Grunkle Ford, is that really the best option here?” Mabel asked hesitantly. “Wirt trusts us, are we really gonna betray that trust?” They went silent. 

“Mabel, unfortunately, in order to keep him safe some things must be done. He must stay safe, they aren’t from here there’s no telling what can happen to them if hurt.” Ford replied. Mabel sighed loudly and I could hear a chair squeak. 

“You guys do that, I’m gonna go play with Waddles and pretend this stuff isn’t a bad idea.” I began to hear footsteps towards the stairs. Quietly, I walked up the stairs and out the secret door as fast as I could. I couldn’t let her catch me listening. I ran to a display shelf in the gift shop and pretended to look among it’s wears. The door opened behind me and I hear Mabel walk in.  
“Wirt, you’re back!” She exclaimed like nothing was wrong. I turned to her and nodded, I can’t be mean to her. She wants to tell me the truth but by relation, can’t. Can’t blame her, she’s a kid. I coughed loudly and rubbed the back of my head. 

“Hey, Mabel? You mentioned a holiday called Summer-ween, is that a real thing?” I asked, making sure the subject steered clear of Gregg. Mabel had looked sad before, now her face lit up and she showed her braces as she smiled. 

“Is it a real thing? Psh-newbie. Of course it’s a real thing!” She exclaimed. “Why would I make up a fake holiday?” I shrugged and just chuckled. 

“I don’t know I just figured it was like a made up thing like gregg’s rock facts.” I gasped and covered my mouth. Of course I went and started talking about Gregg. Mabel laughed and looked saddened. 

“I know you’re worried about him, you don’t have to pretend you’re okay Wirt.” She spoke softly. “We both know how this whole situation has got you worked up.” I removed my hands from my mouth and hugged myself. We stood in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. “Let’s get you away from here, get your mind off of all of this. You look like you use a distraction.” Mabel smiled a small smile and held out her hand. I took her hand almost instantly and smiled back at her. She smiled wide and took off running out the door, dragging me behind her. 

“Where are we going?” I asked worriedly. Mabel laughed a bit before lightly squeezing my hand. 

“Just trust me whip wirt.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“W-what? No way!” 

“I’m telling you she turned into a blue bird because she threw a stone at one, then the entire family got cursed.”

“Hoho man, I’d be cursed by so many creatures by now.” 

“Have a knack for throwing stones at animals mabel?” 

“Not just animals, I’ve thrown all kinds of things at other kinds of things.!” 

I laughed and snorted quietly. Mabel stopped walking and looked at me in shock. 

“W-what? Is there something on my face?” I asked self-conscious. 

“Your laugh, you snorted! That was cute!” Mabel replied rather loudly. I felt myself blush and I scratched my head, snorting wasn’t very cute. Then again she owns a pig.  
“Alright, alright we’re here.” Mabel spoke quietly before sitting down on the steps of the Northwest statue. We had been walking town square and chatting about stories and previous events. Mabel sighed and threw her head back to look upside down at the statue. “They were a fraud.” I blinked and questioned her wordlessly. “Pacifica Northwest and her family. She was a real big bully when we first stayed here. I was really nice to her and stuff but she didn’t like me, eventually her family decided to deal with some ghost problem and she herself learned that they were frauds. After that she was nicer.” I nodded, following along. 

“She was real mean huh?” I asked without facing her. She nodded and began to lightly doodle on the concrete with her finger. 

“Hey Wirt?” She caught my attention, “I know you’ve been here a few days but it’s almost like we’re strangers and not friends.” She spoke gently. She wasn’t wrong, we pretty much were strangers. I quietly thought for a moment before she spoke again. ”Do you wanna play the question game?” She asked.

“You mean 20 questions?” I asked back in reply.

“Yeah I just didn’t want it to stop at twenty.” She smiled a bit. I nodded and let her start.  
“Okay okay, what are some hobbies of yours?” 

“Back home I wrote poetry, played clarinet, put together model trains, studied interior design and collected cuckoo clocks.” I answered rather proud. 

“What? Are you an old man? That's all boring stuff, you didn't like go to parties or hung out with friends?” She asked quizziedly, her face all scrunched up a childs is when they realise they’ve dropped their favourite toy. I deflated, pride was now gone. 

“Well I, didn’t have any friends. People knew me sure but they weren’t friends. The only one I could really call a friend was Sarah and maybe a few of her friends. But I didn’t know them all that well more acquaintances than anything.” Mabel stared at me for a long moment. “So no I-I didn’t do any of that stuff. It isn’t my kind of thing.” Mabel nodded at my answer and turned to me. 

“Okay your turn.” I chuckled a bit before thinking about what to ask. 

“How did you get Waddles? This place doesn’t seem to have natural pigs running around.” I asked truly confused. Mabel laughed before speaking.

“It’s a long story, long story short I got him at a the mystery fair Grunkle Stan funded a year back. The guy at the stand outright told me the answer to his question and I got a free pig.” 

“Your Grunkle funded a fair?” I asked surprised.  
“Well it was to boost money flow for him, its not like it went to the town. If it did he wouldn’t have done it. Trust me.” She laughed after finishing her statement. I chuckled along with her. “So clarinet huh?” She asked jokingly. I sighed loudly and slouched a bit. 

“Yeah Beatrice made me play the bassoon in the Unknown and I was pretty good for not having the ombersher for bassoon. It’s way different from the clarinet. But I managed to play it well.” I smiled proudly. Mabel smiled as well, probably because the image is rather amusing. 

“Can I ask, how did you all meet the floating dorito demon?” I hesitantly asked, maybe i shouldn’t have but I did. Mabel sighed before rollin her head around.

“There was this kid Gideon, he like fell in love with me? I didn’t like him but didn’t know how to turn him down and he was like ten. He was apparently Grunkle Stans enemy and was like super smart.” She paused before continuing. “He had one of the journals, there were three. He had one of them and in it was a demon you were not to summon at all costs. He wanted the shack and figured if he could get into Stan's head he would. He summoned bil and ever since he’s been a terror for us. Now he’s back and after you and Gregg.” She stopped abruptly. She wants to say something. Change the subject don’t make her feel bad. 

“He fell in love with you?” I asked, hoping to get off the topic of Gregg. She turned to me and just stared before nodding. “Do you get a lot of suitors?” mabel laughed aloud and made a ‘psh’ noise.

“Suitors? You really are old. There tend to be a lot of guys I like but I always screw it up in the end. I have a big issue with trying too hard. You like dipper right?” I snorted and almost choked.

“I m-mean he’s your brother and he’s cute but like he’s…”

“It’s okay you know, being gay.”

“I’m not-I don’t like labels.”  
Mabel then fell silent. She tilted her head side to side in thought. 

“Neither do I. I think I like girls too, but like I’ve had plenty of crushes on people that weren’t because of gender. I don’t know what I’d be labeled, I don’t want to be labeled.” Mabel spoke softly, arms around her knees. We sat in silence for a bit, watching the citizens of Gravity Falls. 

“Mabel, do you think that we’ll find Gregg?” I asked, looking down at my feet. My mismatched shoes still on my feet from the Unknown. Mabel inhaled quickly, and turned to face me.

“Wirt I-HOLY CROW!” She exclaimed loudly. I jumped and faced her. 

“What’s wrong?!” I exclaimed back.  
“Wirt! You’re bleeding!” She yelled out worriedly. I squinted at her confused. I’m bleeding? From what? I suddenly remembered that fall in the forest and understood what happened. I fell and got injured, because of the Beasts soul, I didn’t feel any pain. Snapped back to reality I looked to Mabel. 

“I am?” I asked, seeing as i felt no pain I don’t know where I’m bleeding. Mabel pointed to my elbow, and sure enough blood was seeping through my sweater. Hm, well that’s a thing. 

“We should get you patched up, come on.” Mabel said hurriedly as if I was dying. I just shook my head at her and stood up anyways. Didn’t matter all that much to me. Mabel stood up as well and grabbed my hand, then she drug me to the nearest building. The nearest building ended up being the library. She asked the librarian if they by any chance had a band-aid or first aid kit. By pure stroke of luck they did, strange I’d think seeing as this library doesn’t seem dangerous in any way shape or form. 

“Oh we get a lot of paper cuts around here, people ask for band-aids all the time.” The librarian laughed as she replied to my statement that I had apparently said aloud. We thanked her as Mabel handed me the band-aid and we went to leave. Just as we opened the doors, a loud boom sounded. Thunder, the sky’s way of growling. It was about to storm. 

“Wirt should we stay here or run for it?” Mabel asked giddily, ready to run. 

“Run for it.” we smiled at each other and raced out the library. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We’re almost there!” Mabel laughed as it poured down raining. 

“Be careful Mabel! Don’t slip!” I yelled out afraid she’d fall. She only laughed in reply and ran up the stairs of the Mystery Shack porch. 

“I win!” She exclaimed loudly. I laughed and snorted out of amusement. 

“I didn’t know it was a race, you still would have won though.” I chuckled. I slowed my pace and began walking up the few stairs to the porch. Before I stepped foot on the wooden porch a familiar voice rang out. 

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” I turned to face the voice. A few gnomes had ran out of the forest to the shack. I backed off the porch and towards the gnomes. They looked rather frantic.  
“Sire! The frog!” Frog? Funderburger! I rushed towards the group leaving Mabel at the shack. 

“You found him?” I asked worriedly. The gnomes looked at eachother then back to me.  
“Sire, hadn’t even known he was missing. Time felt as if it stopped, one moment he wasn’t there then he was the next.” One gnome, the calmest, explained. I nodded in thought and began to regain some clarity. Time stopped, Bill. He took Gregg’s only comfort away. 

“Take me to him please.” The gnomes saluted and rushed off before me, I followed after. 

“Wirt! Wirt-hey! Wait!” Mabel yelled out behind me, 

 

but I never turned back.


End file.
